Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a main character from Disney's popular The Lion King franchise. He is best friends with Timon and later Simba. He is kind and very tough. He also has a problem with his stomach which causes gas like results. He is voiced in all media by Ernie Sabella. Along with Timon, Pumbaa is the most popular and famous character from The Lion King ''franchise. Personality Pumbaa is a very lovable character and is very kind. He deeply cares for his friends and is very protective of Timon. He loves bugs and longs for friends who will not abandon him. He is awkward in crowds, and sometimes displays child-like naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity. He in fact comes up with some very intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. In The Lion King 1 1/2 he is the first to follow Simba back to the Pride Lands, but has great confidence in his friend Timon, so runs slowly so that Timon can catch up. Appearances The Lion King Pumbaa along with Timon was first introduced shortly. Simba runs away and ends up in Timon and Pumbaa's territory who save him from a pack of Vultures. Pumbaa quickly became friends with Simba and they spent time with Simba goofing off and playing around. Pumbaa along with Timon joins Nala and Simba as they rescue the Pirde Lands from the film's villain Scar. In the end Pumbaa along with Timon moves into Pride Rock. The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride In The Lion King's second film Pumbaa along with Timon, become guardians of Simba and babysitters for Kiara. Pumbaa and Timon acts as uncles to Kiara and are given the task of protecting her from danger. it is also obvious that Pumbaa has aged. he has gained weight and gained a darker skin complection. The Lion King 1½ In the third film all about Timon and Pumbaa, Pumbaa along with Timon play as the main protagonists. It was explained that Pumbaa was an orphan and mistreated because of his smell. He meets Timon after he was stalking him because he thought Timon being so little should not be out alone. The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa In the film's television series he and timon are the main characters and are shown to travel alot and had many adventures. These adventures are usually due to the fact that Pumbaa always wants to do the right things all the time. In the series Pumbaa seems to truely be the brains of the duo while Timon thinks and tells that he is. In the show it is also shown that Pumbaa is very popular among the jungle and usually gains the chance to live the glamorous life but gives it up up for Timon. House of Mouse In ''Disney's House of Mouse, Pumbaa make numerous appearences as one of the recurring guests. A running gag in the show is when Timon attempts to eat Jiminy Cricket but is rescued by Pumbaa. In one episode Pumbaa became best friends with Donald Duck after an argue with Timon but reunited back with Timon in the end. Pumbaa was also once kidnapped by Pete in a plan to stink up the House of Mouse with his fart-gas, but he was rescued by Donald. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Pumbaa is not seen until much later in the first visit, and has very few lines throughout. The only things worth noting are his almost-being-eaten by Nala (similar to the movie), and his capture by the Hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed which leads to a boss fight against the three hyenas. While Sora and his friends were at the Oasis, he and Timon told them about Hakuna Matata. After Simba and Nala have an argument about going back to Pride Rock to take down Scar, the five of them enter the area chanting Hakuna Matata. At the end of the final cutscene, he is shown to be quite nervous due to Timon's comment: "What if he Simba forgets to tell the predators who we are?" with Pumbaa shortly responding apprehensively, "Yeah, and I'M NOT GOING TO BE SOMEONE'S PORK DIIIIINNNNEEERR!" finishing in a panic and running off in a dash. Second Visit Pumbaa is scarcely seen in the second visit, and mostly only plays a role of hinting where you should go next. However, in the end, Pumbaa adds onto Timon's "Live for today" words by saying: "And put your past behind you!", moving in a carefree, joyous trot. He also shows courage by protecting Nala from Scar's Ghost up on Pride Rock, despite being frightened by the apparition. Disney Parks Pumbaa is a semmi common character in the Disney parks. He is usually seen in parades and some shows. Festival of The Lion King In the Festival of The Lion King Pumbaa appears along with Simba and Timon. Unlike Timon Pumbaa stays on his float like Simba. During the musical number Hakuna Matata both Pumbaa and Timon sing. Fantasmic! In the live nightime spectacular Fantasmic!, Pumbaa appears in the bubble montage along with Simba, Nala, Timon and Zazu. It's A Small World Pumbaa makes a cameo appearance in the attraction It's a Small World along with Simba and Timon. Family In interviews for The Lion King's characters it has been stated that Pumbaa's parents have been eaten by cheetahs, when Pumbaa was just a baby. Pumbaa was also a member of a group of warthogs but by the time he was fully grown he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards. In the television series Pumbaa had an uncle who's name was Boaris he lived in Russia and he was realy good at baley but then because of Timon he fal on fish eggs and went to the hospital and Pumbaa was dancing the baley but he broct his leg then Uncle Boaris comes to dance. Trivia * Pumbaa is called a 'pig' by both Timon and Simba, but does not react negatively either time. Only when Banzai calls him a pig does he react negatively. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Lion King characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who almost died Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:The Lion King